Wonkyu Love Stories (Drabble)
by kkyu32
Summary: kumpulan Drabble ficlet Wonkyu. bacaan ringan untuk pelipur lara para readers. DLDR. mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Main cast : WonKyu**

**Other cast : Member Super Junior (maybe TVXQ in nest Chapter)**

**Genre : romance, fluff**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Jadi jangan coba2 plagiat. Dan saya juga tidak plagiat siapapun. Member suju khususnya WonKyu punya diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning : Typo(s)**

* * *

**Happy reading ^^**

**~Apel~**

"Siwon! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"Tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Siwon senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat apel merah yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"Bentak Eunhyuk karena pertanyaannya tidak diladeni oleh Siwon. Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hyung tadi berbicara denganku?"Tanyanya polos. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Iya Choi Siwon. Astaga.. Kau sedang apasih memandangi apel sampai seperti itu?"Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada kesal. Mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk Siwon malah tertawa.

"Hehehe. Apel ini mengingatkan aku pada pipi babykyu-ku, hyung."Jawabnya hanya menganga lebar mendengar jawaban Siwon. Imajinasi lelaki yang -menurutnya- lebih tampan satu tingkat darinya itu sangat tinggi.

"Astaga Siwon-ah.. Kau sudah gila ya?"Tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Bukannya menjawab Siwon malah kembali memandangi apel merah itu dengan senyum yang tak terlepas dari wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Kalau kau ada disini kau pasti sudah bilang kalau Siwon itu seperti kuda kasmaran.."

.

.

.

"Huatsyim!"Namja berambut ikal dan berkulit pucat itu menggosok hidungnya hingga memerah.

"Kenapa Kyu? Pilek?"Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Tiba-tiba saja bersin. Padahal sebelumnya tidak apa-apa."Jawabnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanmu. Ah.. Atau lebih tepatnya merindukanmu sepertinya. Hahaha."Goda Leeteuk.

"Pasti Siwon hyung. Ck, pasti dia sekarang seperti kuda kasmaran."Ujarnya sambil membayangkan wajah Siwon.

=won10kyu32=

**~1013~**

"Hello babykyu-ku sayang~~"ujar Siwon manja pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja bangun tidur. Kyuhyun mengucek matanya lalu mengerjapkan matanya imut.

Siwon yang tidak tahan melihatnya langsung mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Awww Siwon hyung. Jangan ditarik terus. Nanti melar gimana?"Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Siwon hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah namjachingunya ini.

"Happy 1013 baby.."Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hm? Maksud hyung apa?"Otak Kyuhyun masih sedikit error rupanya. Maklum, ia baru bangun tidur.

Siwon yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun lansung memasang wajah sedih.

"Baby.. Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?"Ujar Siwon sedih. Kyuhyun masih belum menyadari kesalahannya.

"Apa sih hyung? Aku tidak mengerti."Ujarnya lagi.

"Ingat tidak sekarang bulan berapa?"Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Sekarang bulan 10. Bulan September."Jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"Tanya Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat.

"Tanggal 13, hyung."Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jadi... Sekarang?"Tanya Siwon.

"13 september hyu-"ucapan Kyuhyun terputus.

"AAHHH!"Kyuhyun berteriak. Siwon langsung menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Happy 4th anniversary, my horse.. Hehehe. Mian tadi aku masih ngantuk."ucap Kyuhyun seraya memeluk kuda kesayangannya. Siwon yang terharu karena akhirnya Kyuhyun mengingat hari ini membalas pelukan babynya.

"Hy-hyung, sesakk.."

Opps.. Ternyata pelukan Siwon terlalu erat. Kekeke

=won10kyu13=

**DanceKyu**

"Bukan begitu Kyu, gerakanmu salah. Ya, ya yaaa, tanganmu bukan diluruskan kesana. Akh! Kyu, bisakah kau lebih lentur lagi?!"Bentak Eunhyuk. Sang lead dancer Super Junior. Kyuhyun yang dibentak merasa tidak terima.

"Kenapa hyung membentakku? Aku tahu aku memang tidak jago dance! Makanya aku memintamu mengajariku!"Bentak Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Eunhyuk yang lebih dulu membentakpun merasa bersalah. Moodnya memang sedang tidak bagus.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah. Moodku sedang jelek hari ini."Ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu sang magnae. Kyuhyun hanya bisa merengut karena kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajarinya dance, Eunhyuk hyung?"Tiba-tiba Siwon muncul dari balik pintu. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyunpun menoleh.

"Kau paling hanya mau berduaan dengan babymu ini kan?"Cibir Eunhyuk.

"Yah.. Kalau dibilang begitu sih memang benar. Tapi aku benar kok. Mau mengajari Kyuhyun dance."Ujar Siwon percaya diri.

Baru saja Eunhyuk mau membuka mulutnya, Siwon sudah mendorong Eunhyuk keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Ya! Choi Siwon! Kau mengusirku huh?!"Kata Eunhyuk.

_**BRAK**_

Pintu ruang latihan ditutup. Eunhyuk mendengus kesal.

"Aish! Akan kuadukan Leeteuk hyung!"

.

.

.

"Ck, memang hyung bisa melatih dance? Setahuku aku lebih pandai nge-dance dibandingkan denganmu hyung."Ujar Kyuhyun dengan bangga.

"Kalau kau memang lebih pandai dance dibanding aku, cepat lakukan dance sexy, free, and single yang part solonya Eunhyuk hyung."Tantang Siwon.

'Matilah aku'batin Kyuhyun. Tapi karena gengsinya yang besar, akhirnya Kyuhyun mencoba melakukan dance tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Ahhh!"Kyuhyun terpeleset.

"Babykyu!"Siwonpun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kekasih manisnya itu. Dan sekarang posisi Kyuhyun berada dibawa Siwon. Dan tangan kanan Siwon berada dibawah kepala Kyuhyun dan tangan kirinya berada dipunggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan firasat buruk sekarang.

**CHU~~**

Benar saja. Siwon menciumnya! Dan tak puas hanya sekali, Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan bahkan meminta akses kedalam. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba...

_**PLAK!**_

Ternyata Leeteuk datang bersama Eunhyuk yang tengah memasang wajah mengejek. Sedangkan Leeteuk sekarang ini sedang berkacak pinggang sambil menggenggam gulungan majalah yang tadi dibuat untuk memukul kepala Siwon.

"Kuda mesum! Kau mau apakan Kyuhyun, hah?!"Siwon bangun dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun lalu iapun menerima ceramah panjang dari Leeteuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya senang karena dendamnya sudah terbalas. Dan Kyuhyun... Saat ini dia sedang menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sambil memegang bibirnya. Ah manisnya!

* * *

**Hello.. I'm back with fluff drabble.. Kekeke~**

**Untuk yg mistake, aku lagi bikin yg Kyuhyun version maupun sequelnya.**

**Menurut kalian lebih baik sequelnya dulu/Kyuhyun version dulu? Requestnya di kotak review yaa :)**

**Untuk yg ini, masih banyak drabble yg lainnya, jd ini masih continue. Kekeke**

**Dan sekali lagi.. Ini saya gak baca ulang. Maaf kalau ada diantara kalian yg nemuin typos :)**

**Sekian dari saya,**

**Mind to RnR?**

**-kkyu32-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main cast : WonKyu**

**Other cast : Member Super Junior (maybe TVXQ in next Chapter)**

**Genre : romance, fluff**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Jadi jangan coba2 plagiat. Dan saya juga tidak plagiat siapapun. Member suju khususnya WonKyu punya diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning : Typo(s)**

* * *

**Happy reading ^^**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Geser!~**

"Siwon hyung, jangan mepet-mepet tidurnya.."Pinta Kyuhyun saat mereka berdua berbaring apartemen Siwon, tepatnya ditempat tidur king size mereka. Siwon masih saya memeluk Kyuhyun dengan posesif.

Kyuhyun terus meronta saat Siwon memeluknya dari belakang. Sebenarnya mereka biasanya tidur berpelukan, masalahnya, ACnya sedang rusak! Pantas sajakan kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau dekat-dekat?

_**DUAK!**_

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menendang tulang kering Siwon.

"AWWW!"Seru Siwon. Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar teriakan Siwon.

"H-hyung, mian.. Aku tidak sengaja.."Ujarnya sambil mengelus kaki Siwon yang tadi ditendangnya dengan cukup kuat. Siwon hanya diam sambil meringis. Membuat Kyuhyun takut Siwon marah.

"Wonnie hyung jangan marah.. Aku akan menuruti apa yang hyung mau deh kalau hyung tidak marah.."Rajuk Kyuhyun. Mata Siwon langsung menatap mata kekasihnya. Dibibirnya terukir senyum jahil.

"Peluuuk~~"ujar Siwon dengan manja. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyunpun menuruti permintaan namjachingunya.

Siwon tidur menghadap wajah Kyuhyun lalu memeluk erat tubuh namja manis itu.

Yah.. Walaupun kepanasan, Kyuhyun toh tetap menikmati kehangatan yang berbeda dari Siwonnya.

=Won10Kyu13=

**~Boneka salju~**

Apa yang sedang dilakukan main visual Super Junior sekarang?

"Hyung sedang apa? Cepat masuk. Disini dingin. Nanti hyung sakit."Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengenakan jaket tebal. Ia menghampiri Siwon yang sedang bermain dengan salju.

"Nanti dulu, babyKyu. Aku sedang membuat dirimu, sayang."Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang membuat kedua dimplenya terlihat jelas.

"Hum? Membuat aku?"Tanya Kyuhyun bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Siwon mengangguk.

"Selesai!"Seru Siwon senang.

"Lihat ini babykyu."Ujarnya seraya menunjuk boneka salju besar yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya.

"Lucukan? Dia benar-benar mirip sepertimu. Hehehe."Ujar Siwon.

"Hyung.. Kau..."

"Kau jahat!"Bentak Kyuhyun. Ia berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ba-babykyu, kau kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya?"Tanya Siwon.

"Hyung.."Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"Jawab Siwon lembut.

"Apa aku segendut itu?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Siwon hanya bisa sweetdrop sendiri mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

"Ani babykyu.. Kau lebih gendut dari itu."Canda Siwon.

_**PLAK**_

"Aww! Sakit! Kenapa kau memukulku, baby?"Tanya Siwon dengan mata lebar saking terkejutnya.

"Tega! Huhuhu.."Kyuhyun kembali menangis.

"Mianhae baby.. Hyung cuma bercanda kok.."

Selamat menenangkan baby kesayanganmu Choi Siwon..

=Won10Kyu13=

**~Beautiful/handsome?~**

Namja berambut ikal dan berkulit putih pucat yang kita ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun, kekasih dari Choi Siwon kini sedang asyik dengan laptopnya. Tiba-tiba sang kekasih -Siwon- datang.

"Sedang apa baby?"Tanya Siwon sambil melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun lalu meletakan dagunya dibahu Kyuhyun.

"Sedang membalas UFO replay, hyung."Jawabnya singkat. Sepertinya ia sedang serius.

Dahi Siwon mengernyit lucu saat melihat sebuah UFO replay dari seorang SparKyu.

_Fans : 'Kyuhyun adalah manusia yang paling tampan!'_

_Kyu : 'aku tahu.'_

"Jawabanmu salah Kyunnie-ah."Ujarnya membuat Kyuhyun menengok.

"Maksud hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau adalah manusia paling cantik diduniaa."Ujar Siwon.

**Blush**

pipi Kyuhyun memerah. "Gombal."Ujar Kyuhyun. Walau sebenarnya senang juga sih dipuji Siwon. Ya.. Walau pujiannya itu 'cantik', Kyuhyun selalu senang kalau dipuji Siwon.

"Yasudah, lanjutkan lagi saja UFO replaynya sayang."Ujar Siwon. Kyuhyunpun melanjutkan membalas pesan untuk fans-fans yang beruntung. Tapi...

"Choi Siwon, bisakah kau berhenti berkomentar tentang UFO Replay?"Tanya Kyuhyun sewot.

"Hehehe. Peace babykyu.."Kata Siwon polos lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun kilat.

=Won10Kyu13=

**~Hujan~**

Kyuhyun sedaritadi berjalan bolak-balik ruang tamu dorm dari ujung ke ujung. Sesekali melihat kearah pintu dan jam. Hujan turun lebat sekali. Anginnya juga kencang. Tapi yang dicemaskan magnae Super Junior ini bukan hujannya, tapi seseorang yang sepertinya kehujanan saat ini.

"Siwon hyung.. Kenapa belum pulang juga?"Ia bermonolog. Ia merutuki permintaannya untuk membelikan jjangmyeon di sebuah kedai dijalan sempit. Karena itu, Siwon pergi dari dorm dengan berjalan kaki, dilengkapi berbagai macam alat penyamar.

"Aku harus menyusulnya."Ujar Kyuhyun.  
"Kau mau kemana Kyu?"Tanya Yesung.

"Aku mau menyusul Siwon hyung, hyung."Ujarnya.

Yesung melebarkan matanya."Mwo? Ini sedang hujan Kyu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."Ujarnya.

"Tapi aku mencemaskan Wonnie hyung.."Rengeknya.

"Tidak Kyu. Biar aku saja yang mencarinya."Ujar Yesung.

"Aniyo. Aku yang akan mencarinya."Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengambil payung dan jas hujan. Ia tidak memerlukan alat menyamar lagi karena hari sudah gelap, ditambah hujan lebat, orang tak akan kerajinan memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Ya! Kyu! Jangan pergi, nanti kau sakit!"Seruan Yesung tidak digubris oleh sang Magnae.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyusuri jalan menuju kedai jjangmyeon favoritnya. Sambil menengok ke kanan dan kekiri. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok namja tampang yang selama ini mengisi ruang hatinya sedang berdiri dibawah pohon sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Siwon hyung!"Panggilannya membuat sang namja itu berlari menghampirinya.

"BabyKyu? Kenapa kau kesini? Nanti kau sakit bagaimana?!"Kata Siwon.

"Aku mencemaskanmu Wonnie hyung.."Ujarnya.

"Tapi kalau kau sakit bagaimana?!"Bentak Siwon. Kyuhyun tersentak. Matanya mulai berair, ia menunduk.

"Mi-mianhae hyung.. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu..hiks."Isaknya pelan. Siwon yang melihat kekasihnya itu hanya menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

"Mianhae Kyunnie, hyung juga mencemaskanmu. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau kau mudah sakit."Ujar Siwon sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun lembut.

**CHU~**

Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Saat itu juga tangisan Kyuhyun berhenti. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena menangis, ditambah dengan memerah karena malu.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang, sayang."Kata Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon mengambil alih payung Kyuhyun lalu memayungi dirinya dan Kyuhyunnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memeluk tangan kekar sang kekasih.

"Kyu."Panggil Siwon.

"Hm?"Sahut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak menelponku saja?"Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun tersentak. Iapun merutuki kebodohannya,kenapa dia tidak memikirkannya? 'Yesung hyung juga pabo, kenapa tidak menyuruhku menelpon saja?'Batinnya.

.

.

.

**Di dorm..**

"Magnae bodoh, bukannya mendengarku selesai bicara malah main pergi saja. Kan dia bisa telepon Siwon saja."Yesung bermonolog.  
Sekarang siapa yang bodoh Cho, ahh.. Choi Kyuhyun?

**WKLOVESTORY**

**Buat typo kemarin mian yaa.. maksudku 13 Oktober. aduh otak eror nih. kekeke.**

**mind to RnR? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Main cast : WonKyu**

**Other cast : Member Super Junior (maybe TVXQ in next Chapter)**

**Genre : romance, fluff**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Jadi jangan coba2 plagiat. Dan saya juga tidak plagiat siapapun. Member suju khususnya WonKyu punya diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning : Typo(s)**

* * *

**Happy reading ^^**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Fever~**

"Uhuk"Sang magnae boyband super junior kita sakit! Daritadi Sungmin, selaku member terdekat Kyuhyun di Super Junior -tentunya setelah Siwon- kerepotan bolak-balik ke dapur mengganti air untuk mengompres dahi Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang? Matanya terpejam rapat dan wajahnya memerah karena suhu tubuh yang tinggi.

"Panasmu belum turun juga, Kyu.."Ujar Sungmin cemas. Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Untuk sekedar membuka mulut saja ia tidak sanggup.

"Kyu, minum obat dulu ya. Ayo buka mulutmu."Bujuk Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Sungmin menghela napas.

"Sepertinya aku harus menelpon Siwon."Pikirnya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya lalu mencari nomor Siwon.

"Yoboseyo, ada apa Sungmin hyung?"Tanya Siwon di seberang. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menggeliat dikasurnya. Mencoba untuk tidur dari tadi, tapi tidak bisa sampai sekarang.

"Siwon, Kyuhyun sakit.."Ujar Sungmin.

"MWO?!"Teriakan Siwon sukses membuat Sungmin loncat beberapa puluh senti dari tempatnya semula.

"Ck, tenanglah Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak mau minum obat, dan dia juga tidak bisa tidur daritadi. Kalau kau yang bujuk pasti dia mau."Ujarnya.

"Um.. Baiklah. Berikan teleponnya pada Kyu, hyung."

"Kyuhyun-ah, ini Siwon mau bicara padamu."Ujarnya. Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya lalu merebut ponsel Sungmin secepat kilat.

"Yoboseyo, Wonnie hyung.."Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Kalau mau minum obat, ambil disini ya Kyu."Ujar Sungmin sembari menaruh obatnya dimeja kecil sebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau sakit apa sayang?"Tanya Siwon cemas.

"Aku demam hyung, aku juga batuk. Leherku sakit.."Balasnya dengan suara serak.

"Aigo babykyu.. Makanya jangan kebanyakan makan ice cream, sayang.."Ujar Siwon lembut.

"Jangan menyalahkanku seperti itu Wonnie hyung."Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu.. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang mempoutkan bibir merahmu itu."Kata Siwon dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah.

"Sekarang kau minum obat. Ok?"Suruh Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau.. Obatnya tidak enak Wonnie hyung.."Kata Kyuhyun manja.

"Ayolah, Kyu. Kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan menyanyikanku lagu saat mau tidur? Lusa aku akan pulang dan sangat merindukan suara merdumu itu, sayang."Kata Siwon.

"Hyung mau pulang?! Baiklah! Aku akan minum obat sekarang."Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil obat yang telah disediakan Sungmin. Lalu meneguk air minum disebelahnya.

"Aku sudah minum obat Siwon hyung. Walau rasanya tidak enak. Iuh.."Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Sekarang kau tidur, ok? Biar saat aku pulang kau sudah sembuh. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu. Sekarang pejamkan matamu, pakai selimutmu setinggi dada supaya kau tidak kedinginan."Kata Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun mengikuti ucapan Siwon. Siwonpun menyenandungkan sebuah lagu hingga Kyuhyun tertidur pulas.  
.

.

.  
Keesokan paginya..

Sungmin masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan mengecek keadaan dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Demamnya sudah turun. Baguslah."Kata Sungmin. Ia melihat handphonenya masih menempel ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Siwon memang obat paling mujarab."Kata Sungmin sambil terkekeh.

=Won10Kyu13=

**~Just the way Kyu are~**

Matahari bersinar cerah. Sepasang kekasih yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidur berukuran kingsize. Salah satu dari mereka terbangun.

"Hoaaaamm.."Siwon meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia menengok kesebelah kirinya. Kekasih manisnya masih tertidur lelap dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Dengkuran halus terdengar oleh telinga Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum. Mengelus wajah Kyuhyun yang putih pucat. Bukan karena sakit, tetapi memang seperti itulah warna kulit Kyuhyun. Ia membayangkan jika ada semburat merah muda dipipi putih itu. Sungguh manis.

Ia kemudian mengusap rambut cokelat hitam milik Kyuhyun. Halus dan wangi. Ia ingat saat-saat memeluk namja disampingnya. Memeluknya erat, mengusap rambut ikalnya, dan menghirup wangi apel dari rambut kekasihnya. Sungguh nyaman.

Ia kembali menyusuri wajah Kyuhyun. Matanya yang besar. Saat sepasang mata itu membesar ketika ia marah karena cemburu, mata yang memandangnya penuh khawatir, dan mata yang memandangnya hangat.

Terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan kalau menjelaskan semua bagian dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun bagi Choi Siwon. Siwonpun menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun. Bibir yang sangat manis menurutnya. Bibir ini yang saat ia menciumnya, akan menimbulkan efek yang begitu lucu. Semburat merah muda dipipi chubbynya, mata besarnya yang membulat lucu. Siwon terkekeh sendiri kalau membayangkannya.

Siwon tergoda ingin merasakan lagi bibir merah itu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir merah itu lalu...

_**BRAKK!**_

"Awwww!"Seru Siwon sekeras mungkin.

"Kenapa kau memukulku babykyu?"Tanya Siwon dengan mata membulat besar.

"Mi-mianhae Siwon hyung! Tadi aku kaget sekali. Saat aku sedang tidur, aku bermimpi wajahku sedang diraba-raba seekor kuda dengan wajah mesum. Tiba-tiba aku terbangun lalu melihat wajahmu begitu dekat denganku. Jadi aku langsung bangun dan menghajar wajahmu dengan bukuku ini. Mianhae hyung.."Jelas Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos sekaligus bersalah.

Siwon cemberut. 'Aku yang mengelusnya kenapa dia memimpilan kuda?'Batin Siwon.

Kasihan sekali nasib Choi Siwon. Jangan salahkan babymu kalau dia memimpikan kuda. Kau memang mirip kuda. Kekeke.

=Won10Kyu13=

**~Doll~**

Sudah seminggu ini Kyuhyun pusing memikirkan kado apa yang akan dia berikan saat ulang tahun Siwon nanti. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya pada Siwon, tapi ia ingin membuat kejutan. Kalau dia bertanya, Siwon akan tahu kadonya bukan?

"AHA!"Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendapat ide. Ia segera mengetuk pintu kamar salah satu hyungnya.

"Hae hyung! Aku masuk yaaa!"Ujarnya.

"Ada apa Kyu?"Tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun duduk diatas kasur Donghae dan Donghae juga duduk diatas kasurnya.

"Hyung, aku sedang bingung mau memberi kado apa untuk ulang tahun Siwon hyung.. Bisakah kau memberikanku ide?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang serius. Donghae yang ditanya langsung memutar otak.

"Waktu aku tanya, Siwon berkata sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. katanya mau boneka manusia."Kata Donghae dengan wajah polos. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Boneka manusia? Barbie?"Tanya Kyuhyun. Masa iya Siwon menginginkan boneka barbie?

"Bukan.. Katanya, dia mau bonekanya itu sebesar manusia, kulitnya putih pucat, bibirnya merah, rambutnya ikal dengan mata besar yang lucu."Kata Donghae sembari mengingat-ingat perkataan Siwon.

Kyuhyun masih kebingungan. 'Permintaan Siwon hyung aneh-aneh saja'batinnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Donghae hyung! Dalam waktu 3 hari ini, aku akan mencari boneka seperti itu!"Ujar Kyuhyun lalu menutup pintu kamar Donghae.  
.

.

.  
_**D-Day..**_

Kyuhyun membuang napas lelah. Ia sudah berkeliling kota Seoul, bahkan keluar kota untuk mencari boneka seperti yang Siwon inginkan. Tapi tak kunjung ia dapatkan. Akhirnya ia hanya membawa sebuah kue tart dengan sepucuk lilin diatasnya.

Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dengan Siwon. Ia melihat Siwon sedang tidur. Jelas saja, ini sudah pukul 00.00 KST. Tepat dihari ulang tahun Siwon.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar itu perlahan lalu meletakan kue itu dimeja sebelah tempat tidur. Ia naik keatas tempat tidur memeluk Siwon dari belakang. Siwon menggeliat.

"Babykyu? Bukannya kau menginap di dorm?"Tanya Siwon masih setengah sadar.

"Saengil chukkae Siwon hyung.."Ujar Kyuhyun, tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon mengerjapkan matanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil kue disebelahnya.

"Saengil chukkae Siwon hyung.. Ayo make a wish."Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Siwon duduk lalu meniup lilin itu.

"Hyung, tapi aku mau minta maaf."Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunduk. Dahi Siwon mengernyit.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu boneka yang kau mau. Boneka sebesar manusia dengan kulit putih, bibir merah, dan rambut ikal."Ujar Kyuhyun polos.

"Kau tahu dari Donghae hyung ya?"Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menangguk. Kemudian Siwon tertawa keras lalu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Membawanya berbaring ditempat tidur.

"Boneka itu maksudnya kau babykyu. All I want for this birthday is you and your love. Aku harap kita bisa bersama selamanya."Kata Siwon. Pipi Kyuhyun memanas. Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Lalu melumatnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman itu. Setelah beberapa lama mereka menyudahi ciuman itu. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih babykyu. Ini ulang tahunku yang terindah."

**WKLOVESTORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kemarin ada yang bilangin saya kalau ini ficlet bukan drabble. iya yaa? berarti saya salah. tapi judul udah terlanjur dibuat. yasudahlah yaa.. kekeke**

**tp disini ada beberapa drabble, mungkin ada beberapa ficlet juga. Gomawo ya yang sudah ngasih tau saya ^^**

**gomawo juga yang sudah review di chappie2 sebelumnya.**

**Mind to RnR? ^^**

**-kkyu32-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main cast : WonKyu**

**Other cast : Member Super Junior (maybe TVXQ in next Chapter)**

**Genre : romance, fluff**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Jadi jangan coba2 plagiat. Dan saya juga tidak plagiat siapapun. Member suju khususnya WonKyu punya diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning : Typo(s)**

* * *

**Happy reading ^^**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Innocent~**

"Eunhyuk hyung sedang nonton apa sih? Serius sekali."Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"K-Kyu?!"Eunhyuk langsung menutupi laptopnya dengan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa sih? Aku penasaran. Minggir hyung!"Kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Kyu! Akan kuberitahu tapi kau tidak perlu lihat laptopku!"Kata Eunhyuk akhirnya. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya mendorong-dorong Eunhyuk.

"Ini namanya blue film.." (Thor:readers pd taukan? Kkk~) Kata Eunhyuk pelan. Berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun. Alis Kyuhyun mengkerut.

"Film apa tuh hyung? Kok aku tidak pernah dengar?"Tanyanya polos.

"Kau ini.. Ini filmnya terkenal kok. Jadi nih filmnya, film romantis. Pokoknya kegiatan yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai."Jelas Eunhyuk dengan bahasa 'sopan'. Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Benar hyung filmnya romantis?"Tanya Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Oke, aku mau ajak Siwon hyung nonton ah!"Katanya riang. Seketika wajah Eunhyuk memucat. Baru saja ia ingin memanggil Kyuhyun, anak itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Matilah aku ditangan Siwon."Eunhyuk bermonolog.  
.

.

.  
"Siwon hyuuung!"Panggil Kyuhyun saat baru datang ke apartemen mereka.

"Kau dari dorm ya, Kyu? Ayo nonton bersama. Dramanya cukup bagus."Kata Siwon sambil menepuk sofa disebelahnya. Menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk disana. Kyuhyun duduk ditempat yang diberitahu Siwon lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kekar kekasih tampannya.

"Wonnie hyung, daripada nonton drama lebih baik kita nonton blue film."Kata Kyuhyun polos. Siwon yang mendengar kata-kata 'blue film' langsung menatap Kyuhyun sambil menganga lebar. Barusan babykyu-nya yang polos mengajaknya nonton.. Apa? Blue film?

"Mwo? Nonton apa, Kyu?"Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ck, blue film hyung.. Kata Hyukkie hyung filmnya bagus dan romantis. Tentang sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Bukankah seru kalau ditonton berdua?"Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Siwon tiba-tiba memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun. Menatap mata polos kekasihnya.

"Kyu, kumohon jangan katakan hal itu. Kalau kita menonton film itu berdua, aku bisa-bisa memakanmu."Katanya serius. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Memakan? Jangan bercanda hyung. Itukan film romantis bukan film horror."Kata Kyuhyun lagi membuat Siwon mengacak rambutnya gemas. Akhirnya namja tampan itu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Jangan nonton itu ya, Kyu. Kita nonton spongebob saja."Kata Siwon akhirnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah.."Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya setuju.

Dalam hati Siwon mengutuk Eunhyuk yang hampir saja menodai pikiran polos Kyuhyunnya.

'Eunhyuk hyung, mati kau besok.'Batin Siwon masih sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.  
.

.

.  
_**Di Dorm...**_

"Kok perasaanku tidak enak ya. Bulu kudukku juga berdiri semua."Kata Eunhyuk ngeri.

=won10Kyu13=

**~Appa and Son~**

**BRUK**

Magnae Super Junior yang satu ini tiba-tiba membanting dirinya di sofa apartemennya dengan Siwon. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil cemberut. Siwon yang baru masuk dibuat kebingungan.

"Ada apa babykyu?"Tanya Siwon sambil duduk didepan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang kesal."Katanya sambil masih mempoutkan bibirnya. Siwon tersenyum gemas. Ia mencubit bibir merah Kyuhyun itu.

"Ya! Apaan sih Siwon hyung!"Katanya sambil mengelus bibirnya yang dicubit Siwon. Siwon terkekeh melihat sikap babynya.

"Kau sedang kesal karena apa sayang?"Tanya Siwon.

"Aku kesal! Kenapa di Super Show 4, lagu do re mi aku jadi anakmu?! Kenapa bukan jadi is-"Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Wajahnya berubah semerah tomat.

"Apa? Kau mau jadi is apa?"Goda Siwon sambil mencolek dagu Kyuhyun.

"Apa sih Siwon hyung! Sudah ah!"Kata Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Tiba-tiba Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, masa cemburu pada Shindong hyung? Dia kan saudara kita.."Katanya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Ta-tapi akukan tidak mau jadi anakmu. Aku ini kan ke-kekasihmu."Kata Kyuhyun terbata. Siwon terkikik sendiri. Kenapa kekasihnya bisa memikirkan hal kecil sampai seserius ini? Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Shindong hyung tak akan mendapatkan pelukan hangat yang special seperti ini dariku."Katanya

**CHU~**

Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

"Shindong hyung tak akan mendapatkan ciuman seperti ini dariku."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berblushing ria mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Dan satu lagi. Yang terpenting ia tak akan bisa mendapatkan cinta yang begitu besar dariku untukmu."Katanya sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang blushing.

Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi diam tiba-tiba memeluk erat tubuh Siwon. Menyembunyikan wajahnya didada kekasihnya.

"Mianhae Siwon hyung. Aku terlalu sensitif."Kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tidak apa babykyu. Aku menyukai kau yang sensitif. Apalagi saat aku menciummu, bibirmu langsung memerah dan bengkak. Sungguh sensitif- AKH!"Kalimat Siwon diakhiri dengan teriakan keras.

"Bersihkan otak kotormu Choi Siwon!"Ujar Kyuhyun yang tadi mencubit pinggang Siwon dengan segenap tenaga yang ada.

=Won10Kyu13=

**~A beautiful snowy day~**

Penasaran tidak sih kalian? Bagaimana WonKyu bisa jadian? Kalau penasaran mari kita flashback ke 4 tahun yang lalu...

**_Flashback on_**

Salju turun deras sekali.. Kyuhyun merapatkan jaketnya yang terbilang tipis. Ia merutuki dirinya, kenapa dia bisa kelupaan bawa jaket tebal sih? Mana saat ini ia sedang didepan sebuah mini market 24 jam. Niatnya sih ingin membeli makanan kecil, dan beberapa botol soju untuk makan bersama member lain di dorm.

Sebenarnya lebih enak menunggu didalam minimarket. Tapi magnae yang satu ini ingin nekat pulang. Alasannya takut hari semakin gelap dan hujan salju yang bisa saja semakin deras.

Akhirnya dengan hati yang mantap Kyuhyun menerobos hujan salju yang terbilang cukup deras.

"Kyu!"Panggil seseorang. Kyuhyun menengok kearah suara itu.

"Siwon hyung?"Panggilnya. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata disini. Ayo pulang. Teuki hyung sedang menunggu kita di mobil."Kata Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun lembut.  
.

.

.  
_**Di mobil..**_

"Kau ini Kyu, kenapa tidak bawa handphone? Kami kan khawatir padamu. Khususnya Siwonnie."Kata Leeteuk sambil terkikik.

"Hyung!"Bentak Siwon dengan wajah memerah. Kyuhyun yang kebingungan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. 'Yasudahlah. Aku tidak mengerti'batinnya.

Kyuhyun menggosokan kedua tangannya. Kedinginan. Apalagi dengan jaket setipis yang ia pakai.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya. Siwon. Ya, itu Siwon.

Siwon membuka reslteting jaket tebalnya lalu memakainya berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Sehingga posisi mereka berpelukan. (Thor:ngertikan readers?)

"Si-Siwon hyung?"Kata Kyuhyun bingung dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau kedinginankan? Apalagi jaketmu setipis itu. Biarkan aku membagi kehangatan denganmu."Katanya lembut. Kyuhyun yang mulanya tegang mulai rileks. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya kedalan jaket Siwon. Sehingga tangannya kini berada dipunggung Siwon. Sedangkan kepalanya disandarkan di dada Siwon.

Siwon takut suara jantungnya yang kencang terdengar. Ia melirik Kyuhyun.

'Tertidur rupanya.'Batin Siwon. Ia mengelus surai cokelat Kyuhyun yang mulai memanjang. Membuat namja manis ini terlihat semakin manis.

"Ehem. Jangan lupakan aku Siwonnie."Kata Leeteuk tiba-tiba. Membuat Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya. Perlahan. Agar Kyuhyun tidak terbangun.

"Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah."Bisiknya lembut ditelinga Kyuhyun. Suasana kembali hening. Leeteuk dan member Super Junior lainnya mengetahui kalau Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar sampai sekarang.

"Na-Nado saranghae Siwon-hyung."Sahut Kyuhyun terdengar seperti bisikan.

Leeteuk tiba-tiba ngerem mendadak.

"Mwo?"Kata Leeteuk dan Siwon berbarengan. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk malu.

"A-Aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi!"Seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah. Masih setia memeluk tubuh Siwon.

"Ja-Jadi.. Kita pacaran?"Tanya Siwon.

"Terserah hyung. A-aku sih mau."Sahut Kyuhyun. Keduanya hening. Leeteuk yang masih shock kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

'Jadiannya awkward sekali..'Batinnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Leeteuk tidak menyadari sesuatu. Ia tidak menyadari kalau kedua dongsaengnya kini mengeratkan pelukannya masing-masing.

**WKLOVESTORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello~ I'm back! kekeke. so sweet sendiri baca Chappie akhir. (menurut saya)romantis.**

**saya mau ngasih tau, kalo drabble/ficlet satu dengan lainnya itu tidak aa hubungannya.**

**jadi kalau saya bikin di drabble/ficlet yang satunya Kyuhyunnya polos, yang satunya ngga, itu bisa aja. hehehe.**

**yang baca mohon RnR ya.. soalnya saya seneng kalo baca review-review kalian.**

**dan Review itu salah satu cara untuk menghargai karya orang lain ^^**

**Sekian dari saya,**

**-kkyu32-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Main cast : WonKyu**

**Other cast : Member Super Junior (maybe TVXQ in next Chapter)**

**Genre : romance, fluff**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Jadi jangan coba2 plagiat. Dan saya juga tidak plagiat siapapun. Member suju khususnya WonKyu punya diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning : Typo(s)**

* * *

**Happy reading ^^**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Proud to have you~**

Pagi yang cerah. Seorang lelaki tampan membuka tirai kamarnya yang cukup besar. Seorang namja manis yang masih tertidur dengan pulas itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Morning sleeping beauty."Ujar Siwon lalu mengecup bibir merah Kyuhyun sekilas. Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk. Ia mengucek kedua matanya. Siwon tersenyum melihatnya. Manis. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok kekasihnya.

Rambut ikalnya yang acak-acakan karena habis bangun tidur. Kaos putih oblong yang membuat kulit pucatnya menjadi bersinar,vdan celana tidur longgar yang dipakainya untuk tidur.

"Pagi juga Wonnie hyung. Hoaamm..~"Kyuhyun menguap. Masih ngantuk rupanya princess yang satu ini. Siwon kembali duduk di tempat tidur, lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk dipangkuannya. Kini Kyuhyun berada dipelukan Siwon.

"Baby, aku mau menyanyikan sesuatu untukmu."Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Mau nyanyi apa Siwon hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya didada Siwon. Kembali memejamkan matanya. Masih mengantuk rupanya.

Siwon memulai nyanyiannya,

"**How wonderful life is, while you are in the world.. How wonderful life is, when I hear your voice**"Siwon meletakan dagunya dibahu Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya. Mata Kyuhyun terbuka perlahan.

"**Proud to love you with heart, proud to call your name.. And I'm proud to be the one who have you..**"Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang sedang bernyanyi..

"**Someday if I, have to live without you, I don't care what is gonna come around my life..**"

"**If it's wrong or right I know, I will love you, beside me, tought the years go by, I will stay the same..**"

Siwon menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya. Lalu Kyuhyun memeluk lehernya.

"Hyung.. Itu indah sekali.. Tapi, bukankah itu lagu dari ELF untuk kita?"Tanyanya.

"Hehehe, Ne baby, aku mengubah sedikit liriknya. Special untukmu. Ah... aku punya sesuatu untukmu"Ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Siwon membuka laci yang terletak disebelah tempat tidurnya.

"I-ini.. Apa hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun. Mengambil sebuah kotak persegi panjang dari tangan Siwon.

"Ini adalah kalung couple. Yang bertuliskan 'S' untukku, dan 'K' untukmu."Kata Siwon. Kyuhyun menerima kalung itu dari Siwon lalu tiba-tiba ia menukar kalung itu.

"No Siwon hyung. Aku akan memakai yang 'S' dan kau memakai yang 'K'. Artinya, I belong to you, and you belong to me!"Jelas Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ne babykyu sayang. I belong to you, and you belong to me.. Saranghae"ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon. Siwonpun membalas ciumannya. Pagi yang indah bukan?

"Em Kyu.. Kenapa pagi ini kau sangat agresif? Sebegitunya kah kau menginginkan bibirku?"Goda Siwon.

PLAAKK!

=Won10Kyu13=

**~Break up?!~**

"Kyuhyun sayang~ kau sedang apa disini?"Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Aku sedang memikirkan syuting MV TRAX hyung.."Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hm? Maksudmu? Besok kau syutingkan? Ada apa sayang?"Tanya Siwon lembut.

"Produser itu menyuruhku untuk akting menangis. Tapi aku tidak bisa! Aarrghh.. Ottokhae?"Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya bingung. Siwon ikut berpikir.

"AHA! Aku punya ide!"Teriaknya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Kyuhyun duduk mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Kau pikirkan kalau aku selingkuh.. Atau kita putus."Katanya yakin. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon. Cukup lama. Tiba-tiba...

"HUUUUEEEEEEEEE Siwonnie hyuuuuung!"Kyuhyun menangis keras sekali. Ia segera menghambur kepelukan Siwon. Siwon yang shock karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menangis begitu keras langsung memeluk tubuh kecil kekasihnya.

"Cup cup cup.. Kan aku hanya ingin kau membayangkannya untuk syutingmu besok baby. Tidak sungguhan.."Katanya lembut. Ia mengelus rambut cokelat Kyuhyun.

"HUWEEEEEEE.. Airmataku tidak mau berhentiiiiiiii.. Huhuhuuuu.."Kyuhyun terus saja menangis.

"Cup cup cup.. Sudah sudah. Ayo kita tidur."Ajak Siwon. Ia menggendong Kyuhyun dengan cara bridal style keatas tempat tidur mereka. Kyuhyun masih menangis. Siwon memeluk erat namja manis disebelahnya lalu mengelus surai cokelat Kyuhyun hingga si manis itu tertidur..  
.

.

.  
_**Keeseokan paginya..**_

"CHOI SIWOON!"Suara menggelegar Leeteuk membangunkan Siwon dari alam mimpinya. Semalaman ia tidak tidur karena sibuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Dan paginya.. Hyungnya yang tertua sudah datang ke apartemennya membangunkannya dengan segenap tenaga yang ada.

"Wae leeteuk hyung? Aku masih ngantukkk.."Ujar Siwon dengan mata terpejam dan mengambil bantal Kyuhyun dan dijadikan sebagai guling. Maklum, biasanya guling Siwon adalah Kyuhyun.

"Tadi Jungmo menelponku. Dia bilang syuting MV hari ini dibatalkan karena mata Kyuhyun bengkak habis menangis. Kau apakan dia semalam hah?!"Ujar Leeteuk sambil menggenggam sebuah buku resep masakan yang sangat tebal milik Ryeowook.

Siwon menelan ludahnya. Melihat buku itu berada ditangan Leeteuk sepertinya nyawanya sudah tidak aman.

"A-Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Leeteuk hyung."Jawab Siwon. Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Haaaaahhh. Aku pusing melihat kalian berdua. Yasudah! Aku tinggal keluar dulu!"Leeteuk segera menutup pintu apartemen Siwon. Siwon mendesah lega.

"Astaga.. Babykyu-ku yang manis dan cantik.. Nyawaku bisa melayang karena kepolosanmuuuu.."Kata Siwon sambil mengacak rambutnya.

=Won10Kyu13=

**~That Accident~**

Masih ingat kecelakaan magnae boyband Super Junior? Tentu saja, kecelakaan keduanya membuat gempar seluruh ELF didunia dan terlebih membuat para member Super Junior cemas bukan main. Terlebih Choi Siwon.

Penasaran? Mari kita mundur ke beberapa tahun yang lalu...

**Flashback on**

**_GEDUBRAK!_**

Para member Super Junior yang sedang berada di dorm saat itu langsung menengok ke arah suara tersebut.

"Kau kenapa Yesung hyung?"Tanya Ryeowook.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun kecelakaan mobil!"Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Takut magnaenya kenapa-napa.

"MWO?!"Respon tercepat di dapatkan dari Siwon. Siwon langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan jaket.

"Dimana rumah sakitnya hyung?"Tanya Siwon dengan wajah cemas.

"Dirumah sakit Seoul, Siwon."Jawabnya. Siwon langsung melesat keluar dari dorm tanpa menghiraukan panggilan member lain.  
.

.

.  
_**RS Seoul. (Kyuhyun's room)**_

"Babykyu?!"Siwon langsung membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Ia duduk disisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung? Kau tidak ada jadwal?"Tanya Kyuhyun lemah. Siwon mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut. Memperhatikan sekujur tubuh kekasihnya yang terdapat beberapa lebam.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan babykyu?"Tanya Siwon dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Wonnie hyung. Hanya punggung tanganku saja yang sedikit parah."Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis.

"Oh baby.. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu.."Ujar Siwon sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang di perban.

_**CHU~**_

Siwon mencium punggung tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendadak blushing. Tentu saja blushing, Kyuhyun sangat menyukai semua yang dilakukan Siwon padanya.

"Dengan ciumanku ini, aku jamin tanganmu akan cepat sembuh!"Kata Siwon dengan tampang serius. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah polos kekasihnya.

"Wajahmu polos sekali Siwon hyung! Hahaha!"Kyuhyun tertawa geli. Siwon ikut tertawa. Tiba-tiba keduanya hening.

"Baby."Panggil Siwon.

"Hm?"Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa bibirmu juga terluka?"Tanya Siwon dengan wajah polosnya-lagi-.

_**BLETAK!**_

Tangan Kyuhyun mendarat di kepala Siwon.

"Baby! Ini sakit sayang! Akukan hanya ingin menyembuhkan lukamu.."Ringis Siwon.

"Kutarik lagi kata-kataku. Kau tidak polos! Pervert!"Kata Kyuhyun sambil membuang wajahnya yang memerah.

**WKLOVESTORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello readers! saya balik lagi ^^**

**Saya mau bilang makasih buat para readers yang udah ngereview FF ini. saya gak nyangka FF ini bakal dapet respon yang cukup baik. **

**hm.. untuk chappie ini menurut saya kurang romantis. bener gak? Ya tapi smoga aja kalian pada suka yaa..**

**jangan bosan untuk mereview FF ini yaa..**

**saya mau nanya nih, sejauh ini Drabble/ficlet yang mana yang kalian suka? Kalo bisa sertakan drabble/ficlet favorite kalian disetiap Chappie saat meriview xD saya kepo aja gitu #dihajar**

**Banyak yang nanya apa bedanya ficlet sama drabble, saya jawab deh ya..**

**Drabble : FF pendek yang jumlah katanya 100-200 kata (kurang lebih)**

**Ficlet : lebih panjang dari drabble pokoknya /plak**

**Kalo mau request atau memberikan saya ide juga bisa. nanti saya tulis di thanks to :D**

**Thanks to : Aninkyuelf. saya udah memakai request-an kamu di drabble ini. kekeke. karena saya lg kehabisan ide. gomawo ^^**

**sekian dari saya,**

**-kkyu32-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Main cast : WonKyu**

**Other cast : Member Super Junior (maybe TVXQ in next Chapter)**

**Genre : romance, fluff**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Jadi jangan coba2 plagiat. Dan saya juga tidak plagiat siapapun. Member suju khususnya WonKyu punya diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning : Typo(s)**

* * *

**Happy reading ^^**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~GameKyu~**

"Yei aku menang!"Kyuhyun melonjak kegirangan karena menang main PS 3 melawan Siwon.

"30-0 Wonnie hyung."Kata Kyuhyun bangga. Siwon hanya menatap stick PS yang di genggamnya. Bagaimana bisa ia bisa kalah 30 kali berturut-turut dari Kyuhyun?

"Makanya hyung, sekali-sekali main game yang bermutu. Jangan angry bird terus. Hahaha"Kyuhyun tertawa geli.

"Mmmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita main game buatanku? Kalau game seperti ini aku sudah pasti kalah babykyu. Tapi kalau yang ini.. Aku pasti menang."Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya penasaran.

"Game apa Wonnie hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk mendekat ke arah Siwon.

"Kau harus bisa mengalahkan followersku di twitter. Yang kalah boleh menuruti keinginan yang menang"Kata Siwon. Ia merasa kalau Kyuhyun pasti kalah. Followersnya yang sudah melebihi 2 juta sedangkan Kyuhyun masih 1 juta.

"Ah hyung curaaaaannggg..."Kyuhyun merajuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lho, kan aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu untuk main game ini, sekarang gantian sayaang~"kata Siwon sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ngambek.

"Hyung curang. Kau tahukan aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmuu. Avatarku saja masih telur ungu."Katanya sebal. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman innocent nan evil dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun muncul.

Ia membuka I-Phonenya. Mencari sesuatu didalam sana. Siwon memperhatikan tingkah laku Kyuhyun.

"Mmm.. Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku meng-upload foto half nakedku lagi?"Katanya dengan tampang yang polos. Mata Siwon melebar. Ia ingat saat Kyuhyun mengupload foto half nakednya di pantai, Siwon seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Tidak rela tubuh babykyunya dilihat orang lain.

"M-Mwo?!"Teriak Siwon.

"Kalau aku upload foto itu pasti followersku meningkat.."Katanya sambil memilih salah satu foto yang ada di I-Phonenya. Siwon dengan segera merebut I-phone Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Kok diambil?!"Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Jangan babykyu. Aku mengaku kalah.. Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu.."Kata Siwon akhirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menang.

"Baiklah.. Kita main game lagi ya hyung! Game yang tadi!"Seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah kekanakan miliknya. Pundak Siwon mengendur seketika. Akhirnya ia mengangguk. Menuruti keinginan Babykyunya.  
.

.

.  
_**1 Hour later...**_

"75-0 Wonnie hyung."Kata Kyuhyun dengan tampang polos. Siwon sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya.

"Harga diriku.. Aku kalah oleh ukeku sendiri.."Siwon berkomat-kamit sendiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang memotret layar TV yang menampilkan kemenangan telaknya dari Siwon. Poor Siwon!

=won10kyu13=

**~Happy Birthday Chagiya~**

Kalian tahu hari ini hari apa? Ya, tanggal 3 Februari. Ulang tahun magnae Super Junior.

.

.

.

**00.00**

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang kini tertidur di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengecup bibir merah itu. Kemudian si empunya bibir merah itupun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Happy birthday Babykyu."Katanya dengan senyuman manis.

"Wonnie hyung.."Kata Kyuhyun yang masih sulit merespon. Masih mengantuk. Siwon membimbing Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Kyuhyun mengucek matanya.

"Ini untukmu baby." Siwon memberikan sebuah kotak yang bungkus kertas kado berwarna baby blue. Kyuhyun menerimanya lalu membukanya.

Tampaklah sebuah album foto mini berukuran 7x7 cm. Kyuhyun mendongak, melihat kearah kekasihnya. Lalu ia membuka halaman pertama album itu.

"Ini waktu pertama kali aku sadar kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu. Saat kau keluar dari rumah sakit."Jelas Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Ini adalah hasil foto Siwon sendiri. Ia diam-diam memfoto Kyuhyun.

"Yang ini saat kencan pertama kita. Kau ingatkan? Saat itu kita pulang dari taman bermain siang hari karena kau sakit perut tiba-tiba."Katanya.

"Dan kau seperti santa claus yang kebakaran jenggot. Panik sekali."Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kyuhyun terus membalik album mini itu. Dan sampai di halaman terakhir.

"Masih ada yang kosong Wonnie hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat beberapa halaman kosong.

"Tentu saja sayang. Kita akan terus mengisi album ini. Karena kisah cinta kita tak akan berakhir sampai disini."Kata Siwon. Pipi Kyuhyun bersemu merah.

"Dan walaupun halaman album ini habis, kenangan kita akan tersimpan di hati dan pikiran kita selamanya."Lanjut Siwon lalu memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie hyung.. Gomawo. Ini hadiah ulang tahun terbaikku."Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun. Lalu menciumnya dan meminta akses kedalam. Kyuhyun memberi ijin. Mereka berdua kembali berbaring di tempat tidur mereka tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Saranghae."Ujar mereka berbarengan ditengah ciuman mereka.

=won10kyu13=

**~Wake up!~**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 pagi. Kyuhyun membolak-balikan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri. Mencoba memejamkan matanya tetap selalu gagal. Akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh kekasih yang tertidur disebelahnya.

"Wonnie hyung... Bangunn~"Kyuhyun terus menggoncangkan tubuh Siwon sambil merajuk. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia mendengus kesal karena Siwon tidak bangun juga.

"Aha!"Kyuhyun mengangkat telunjuknya.

Ia mengecup dahi Siwon. Tidak ada respon.

Kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Siwon. Tidak ada respon.

Terakhir ia mengecup bibir Siwon. Tidak ada respon. Kyuhyun menghentakan kakinya sambil mempoutkan karena kesal.

Karena tidak bisa menggunakan cara baik-baik, Kyuhyun memutuskan memakai cara ekstrem.

"SIWON HYUNG BANGUUUUUUNN!"Teriaknya sekeras mungkin di telinga Siwon. Mata Siwon langsung terbuka dan terduduk saat itu juga.

"Mwo?! Ada kebakaran?! Babykyu?!"Siwon menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Akhirnya matanya menemukan sosok kekasihnya yang kini sedang meringkuk dengan wajah polosnya.

"Baby? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti tadi? Aku bisa jantungan.. Omo.."Kata Siwon menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Wonnie hyung.."Katanya dengan wajah polos. Siwon terkekeh mendengar ucapan kekasih manisnya. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini lebih dekat.

Siwon merengkuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Meletakan kepala Kyuhyun di dada bidangnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kenyamanan yang sangat ia sukai.

Siwon menyenandungkan sebuah lagu untuk Kyuhyun sambil mengusap surai cokelat Kyuhyun. Mendengar alunan suara husky itu, Kyuhyun merasakan matanya berat. Begitu juga Siwon.

"Good night Wonnie hyung.."Kata Kyuhyun pelan kemudian masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Good night Kyuhyunnie.."Kata Siwon lalu menyusul kekasihnya ke alam mimpi.

Sleep well and sweet dreams!

**WKLOVESTORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello readers xD**

**Saya mau ngasih tau, saya mau bikin FF ini berseries. kan yang ini mereka member SJ, nanti saya mau bikin mereka itu jd anak SMA biasa dan ada juga yang pas mereka udah berkeluarga.**

**pd setuju kan? xD**

**Sampai disini cuap-cuap saya,**

**-kkyu32-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Main cast : WonKyu**

**Other cast : Member Super Junior (maybe TVXQ in next Chapter)**

**Genre : romance, fluff**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Jadi jangan coba2 plagiat. Dan saya juga tidak plagiat siapapun. Member suju khususnya WonKyu punya diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning : Typo(s)**

* * *

**Happy reading ^^**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Perfume~**

"Wonnie hyuung~"panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne? Ada apa babykyu?"Jawab Siwon. Ia melongokan kepalanya. Ternyata Siwon sedang ada di dapur.

"Sedang apa hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi.

"Memasak untukmu."Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum. Siwon menaruh sebuah piring berisi pancake.

"Ahh.. Mashita! Enak hyung!"Seru Kyuhyun. Ia melanjutkan makannya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat alasannya tadi mencari Siwon.

"Wonnie hyung! Aku pakai parfum baru lho!"Katanya lalu menyodorkan tangannya kearah Siwon.

"Bagaimana? Wangikan?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Em.. Wangi sih.. Cuma aku kurang suka."Komentar Siwon. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hyung kenapa tidak suka? Padahal parfum ini menurutku wanginya enak lho."Kata Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum. Ia memindahkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai wanginya. Aku lebih suka wangi dari tubuhmu yang sebenarnya.."Kata Siwon. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyunnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. "Gombal"katanya pura-pura ketus.

"Ani baby. Aku serius."Jawab Siwon.

=won10kyu13=

**~I think I love it~**

"Babykyu, kenapa kau mengunci pintu? Biarkan aku masuk baby.."Siwon masuk terus membujuk Kyuhyun untuk keluar kamar. Sudah setengah jam Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar Kyumin, yang selama ini jarang ditempati Kyuhyun. Selama ini Kyuhyun tinggal di apartemen Siwon bukan? Tapi hari ini tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengunci kamar tersebut dan tidak mengijinkan Siwon masuk.

"Jangan harap aku akan keluar dari sini sebelum kau tahu dan memperbaiki kesalahanmu!"Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar. Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa salahnya?

"Baby, memang apa kesalahanku? Beritahu aku, aku akan memperbaikinya Kyunnie.."Siwon masih berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun yang masih tidak mau keluar kamar.

"Coba aku yang bujuk, Siwon-ah."Tiba-tiba Sungmin muncul disebelah Siwon.

"Mana mungkin bisa Sungmin hyung. Aku saja tidak bi-"Ucapan Siwon terpotong karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka pintunya.

"Masuk saja Minnie hyung~ ayo kita tidur. Aku ngantuk."Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin kedalam. Sungmin sedikit melirik Siwon yang sedang bengong dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Tapi karena tangannya ditarik Kyuhyun dari dalam, tubuhnya akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar.  
.

.

.  
"Apa sih salahku?!"Siwon mengerang kesal. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah panjang dengan kasar.

_Eh?_

Rambut?

"AAAHHH!"Siwon berteriak keras. Kemudian ia segera menutup mulutnya lagi. Bisa-bisa kepalanya kena serangan tinju member lainnya.

"Mana mungkin aku memotong rambut ini. Inikan untuk keperluan syuting. Aigoo.."Siwon mengusap-usap dagunya.

_**CKLEK**_

Pintu kamar Kyumin terbuka.

"Siwon, sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui kesalahanmu eohh?"Sungmin terkekeh.

"Tadi Kyuhyun baru saja curhat padaku tentang dirimu. Sepertinya moodnya jelek sekali. Lebih baik kau temani dia didalam."Ujar Sungmin.

"Ne, Gomawo Sungmin hyung!"Siwon segera berlalu memasuki kamar Kyumin.  
.

.

.  
Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berbaring membelakanginya. Siwon tersenyum jahil. Ia naik keatas tempat tidur. Kemudian memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Baby.."Panggil Siwon dengan suara huskynya.

"Hm."Kyuhyun menyahut. Kyuhyun sudah menjawab panggilannya, artinya kekasihnya ini sudah tidak terlalu marah padanya.

"Kau marah karena rambut panjangku eoh?"Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ini untuk keperluan syuting sayang. Setelah syuting selesai aku akan memotong rambutku."Ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon.

"Janji?"Kyuhyun memberikan kelingking kanannya. Walau wajahnya masih cemberut. Siwon mengangguk. Ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya ketangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus berjanji, hyung ikuti kata-kataku. Aku Choi Siwon, berjanji"

"Aku Choi Siwon berjanji."Siwon mengikuti perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Akan memotong rambut setelah syuting selesai. Kalau tidak, aku rela menjadi daging asap lalu dimasukkan ke kandang kura-kura Yesung hyung!"Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara sadis. Siwon menelan ludahnya.

"Ayo ucapkan janjimu Siwon hyuung~~"rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku berjanji baby, aku berjanji."Ujar Siwon lalu memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun. Kemudian bibirnya turun mengarah kebibir merah Kyuhyun. Ia melumatnya dengan pelan. Lama-lama menjadi lumatan yang genas. Kyuhyun menjambak rambut panjang Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendorong dada Siwon. Kehabisan napas.

"Wonnie hyung."Panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"Siwon menjawab. Ia masih membelai rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai rambut panjangmu."Katanya dengan wajah merah.

=won10kyu13=

**~Kyudolph~**

"Andwaeeeeee!"Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Kau kalah, Kyu. Kau harus jadi Rudolph."Kata Yesung sambil terkekeh.

"Aku maunya jadi santa hyung!"Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Merengek.

"Kau sudah kalah taruhan, Kyu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."Balas Ryeowook sambil menghapus air matanya hasil tertawanya tadi. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku akan bilang Siwon hyung!"Ujarnya. Yesung dan Ryeowook sih tenang-tenang saja. Karena yang menyuruh mereka membuat taruhan dengan Kyuhyun adalah Siwon. Siwon ingin melihat Kyuhyun dengan kostum rudolph.

"Yoboseyo Wonnie hyungg~"ujar Kyuhyun manja.

"Ne? Ada apa babykyu?"Tanya Siwon.

"Yesung hyung dan Ryeowookie menyuruhku memakai kostum rudolph!"Adunya. Terdengar suara tawa renyah Siwon diseberang sana.

"Ya! Kenapa tertawaa!"Omel Kyuhyun.

"Pakai saja baby. Kau terlihat sangat manis dengan kostum itu. Jangan lupa kirimi aku foto ya?"Kata Siwon.

"Jeongmal?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Ne sayang.. Sudah sudah. Kau selesaikan konsermu. Good luck babykyu."Kata Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Ayo hyung! Kita segera lakukan konser!"Ujarnya. Dengan senang hati ia memakai kostum rudolphnya dan segera berlari ke panggung.

Yesung dan Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Memang hanya Siwon yang bisa menjinakkan Kyuhyun, Wookie."Ujar Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk cepat.

=won10kyu13=

**~Christmas gift~**

Hei, apa kalian percaya santa claus? Kalau iya, berarti kalian sama seperti magnae Super Junior yang satu ini.

Kyuhyun perlahan menggantungkan 'kaus kaki' natalnya didepan kamarnya.

"Kyu? Kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau menggantungkan celana panjang itu didepan kamarmu?"Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ini 'kaus kaki' natalku hyung."Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum polos. Siwon melongo saat itu juga.

"Ka-kaus kaki? Jelas-jelas itu celana panjang babykyu. Bahkan sepertinya ini bukan celanamu ya? Celanamu tidak sebesar ini."Kata Siwon lagi.

"Ne hyung. Ini celana appaku. Aku mengambilnya diam-diam. Hehehe."Jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Astaga Kyunnie.. Memang kau minta apa sih sebagai hadiah natalmu?"Tanya Siwon.

"Em.. Sebenarnya.. Aku em.."Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ragu. Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah kekasihnya.

"Kau mau apa babykyu sayang?"Tanya Siwon lembut sambil mengelus surai cokelat kekasihnya.

"Aku.. Ingin saat natal nanti kita bersama hyung."Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Selama ini kau sibuk sekali dengan syutingmu. Aku merindukanmu hyung.. Makanya aku menggantung celana panjang appa disini. Biar santa memasukkan hyung kedalam celana ini sebagai hadiah natalku.."Ujar Kyuhyun polos. Siwon terdiam menatap Kyuhyun.

"Oh baby.. Kau merindukanku eoh?"Siwon tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menatap mata Siwon.

"Kau akan dapatkan hadiah natalmu, Kyu. Sutradara memberikan libur syuting di hari natal. Dan aku meminta manager hyung mengosongkan semua jadwalku dan jadwalmu di hari natal."Jelas Siwon. Kyuhyun masih diam. Mencerna kata-kata Siwon. Tiba-tiba..

"Ja-jadi?! Kau dan aku libur hyung?"Teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Siwon mengangguk senang. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Siwon. Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku harap ini akan jadi natal terbaikku hyung."Kata Kyuhyun yang kini berada dipelukan Siwon.

"Hm.. Aku juga berharap begitu. Dan itu pasti jadi kenyataan."

**WKLOVESTORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hellooo :3**

**saya cuma mau bilang, Merry Christmas yaa xD**

**Maaf kalo banyak typo(s) karena (lagi-lagi) sya gak baca ulang. kekekeke. *ngumpet dibelakang WonKyu***

**yang baca tolong Review yaa.. karena review itu salah satu cara menghargai karya orang lain. saya selalu baca review kalian kok walau saya gak bales satu2 hehhee.**

**sekian,**

**-kkyu32-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Main cast : WonKyu**

**Other cast : Member Super Junior (maybe TVXQ in next Chapter)**

**Genre : romance, fluff**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Jadi jangan coba2 plagiat. Dan saya juga tidak plagiat siapapun. Member suju khususnya WonKyu punya diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning : Typo(s)**

* * *

**Happy reading ^^**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Game Over~**

"Kyu.."

"…"

"Kyunnie…"

"…"

"Kyunnie sayaangg.."Siwon mendengus kesal melihat kekasihnya mengacuhkannya karena kehadiran kekasih kedua Kyuhyun itu.

"Kyu, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu sebentar dari laptop itu?"bujuknya.

"tidak bisa Siwon hyung. Nanti saja ya kalau aku sudah kalah."jawabnya tanpa melihat wajah Siwon. Siwon memutar otak mencari ide untuk mengalihkan pikiran Kyuhyun padanya. Menjauh dari game-game sialan itu. Kalau menunggu Kyuhyun kalah, mungkin sampai besokpun Kyuhyun akan tetap mengacuhkannya. Semua orang tahu bukan kalau Cho Kyuhyun tak terkalahkan dalam hal main game?

"Kyu.."Napas Siwon berhembus dileher Kyuhyun. membuatnya sedikit menggeliat.

"Hyung, jangan tiup leherku! Nanti aku kalah!"Bentak Kyuhyun. lagi-lagi tnapa melihat kearah Siwon.

"Hmm.."Siwon meletakkan kepalanya diceruk leher sebelah kiri Kyuhyun. lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. Jangan menggangguku!"Kyuhyun sudah mulai kehilangan konsentrasi. Terlihat dari nyawa playernya yang sudah mulai berkurang.

Kepala Siwon yang tadinya ada di leher Kyuhyun kini mulai menciumi pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

"Hei.. Jangan mengacuhkanku."ujar Siwon dengan suara huskynya. Tangan nakal Siwon mulai masuk kedalam kaus hitam Kyuhyun. mengelus perut mulus kekasihnya. Kyuhyun sedikit melenguh dan memejamkan matanya.

Dan akhirnya.. "GAME OVER" Kata-kata itu akhirnya terpampang dilayar laptop Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum senang. Tanpa babibu ia langsung membalik tubuh Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir merah kekasih yang ia rindukan itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah karena sebenarnya ia juga merindukan kekasihnya itu. Siwon membopong Kyuhyun keatas ranjang KyuMin, Yah.. kamar yang ditempati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun pindah ke apartemen Siwon.

Bibir mereka masih bersatu bahkan tangan Siwon mulai bergerilya menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun.

_**TOK TOK TOK!**_

Suara gedoran pintu tak membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"YA! Siwon! Jangan membuat keponakan untukku sekarang! Kita masih ada jadwal! Cepat keluar!"Leeteuk sang leader langsung menggedor pintu kamar KyuMin lebih kencang lagi saat mendengar suara desahan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Keluar dari kamar sekarang!"Teriaknya dengan wajah memerah.

=won10kyu13=

**~Wine Kiss~**

Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya disofa. Kesal, karena Siwon malah meninggalkannya sendiri di birthday eve-nya. Bahkan saat ia mengecek twitter, Siwon sama sekali tidak mengucapkan happy birthday padanya. Jari-jari panjangnya mengepal lalu menonjok bantal sofa yang ada disebelahnya.

"Mati aku Choi Siwon."ujarnya dengan wajah memerah karena mau menangis. Sebulan sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah membayangkan kalau ia akan merayakan birthday eve-nya dengan kekasihnya itu. mengobrol dan meminum wine bersama. Lalu tepat jam 12 malam Siwon akan menciumnya lalu mengucapkan happy birthday padanya.

Hatinya semakin memanas saat melihat Eunhyuk meng-upload sebuah foto di akun twitternya. Fotonya bersama Donghae dan Siwon yang habis menonton film bersama. Airmata kembali menggenang dipelupuk mata Kyuhyun.

_**CKLEK**_

"Baby.."Suara husky itu membuat mood Kyuhyun semakin down. Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Hanya diam sambil berbaring dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal yang daritadi dihajarnya. Ia merasakan tangan Siwon mengelus rambutnya, dengan segera ia menangkis tangan Siwon. Membuat sang empunya tangan sedikit terkejut.

"waeyo hum..?"Tanya Siwon. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tertutupi oleh bantal sofa.

"Pergi saja sana sama Donghae dan Eunhyuk."ujarnya dengan suara serak.

"Babykyu, kau menangis?"Siwon berusaha menyingkirkan bantal itu dari wajah Kyuhyun. tapi Kyuuhyun malah membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Siwon-masih dengan bantal diwajahnya. Isak tangis namja manis itu semakin terdengar.

Siwon menghela napas lalu tersenyum.

"Hei.. tadi aku pergi bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae untuk membelikanmu ini."ia mengangkat sebuah kantung plastik berisi wine mahal yang dibawanya sedaritadi.

"Bohong! Kau tadi menonton film bersama mereka. Kau bahkan memilih untuk menghabiskan malam bersama mereka. padahal hyungkan tahu kalau ini birthday eve-ku."ujar Kyuhyun disertai isak tangis.

"Jadi kau mau menghabiskan malam denganku hum? Meminum wine dan mengobrol bersama kemudian tepat pukul 12 malam aku akan mengucapkan happy birthday padamu. Begitu?"Goda Siwon. Isak tangis Kyuhyun berhenti. Bagaimana bisa Siwon menebak semua pikirannya? Apa Siwon ini sebenarnya peramal? 'untung bagian ciumannya tidak dia sebutkan..'batin Kyuhyun.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang terdiam Siwon segera membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun lalu menatap mata kekasihnya yang memerah. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah membuka tutupan bantal itu.

Siwon mengambil sebuah gelas wine yang dia beli khusus untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun berdua dengannya. Lalu ia membuka wine mahal itu dan menuangnya kedalam gelas itu. lalu meminumnya.

"hyung, akukan juga mau. Jangan diminum sendiri!"ujarnya kesal. Merasa Siwon sedang menggodanya sekarang. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan bibir Siwon yang tiba-tiba menempel dibibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan wine dari mulut Siwon mengalir masuk ketenggorokkannya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Happy birthday babykyu.."ujar Siwon setelah menyudahi ciuman panjang mereka. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah jam dinding. Jam duabelas lewat satu menit. Wajahnya memerah setelah memikirkan 'wine kiss' yang barusan ia dan Siwon lakukan.

"Gomawo Wonnie hyung.."Siwon tersenyum saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya Wonnie. Artinya kekasih manisnya ini sudah tidak marah.

Ia membawa Kyuhyun berbaring diatas tempat tidur mereka. Saling berhadapan dan tangan Siwon yang memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Jadi…"Suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Jadi… kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan menonton dengan EunHae?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik. Siwon menelan ludahnya.

"Em.. itu.." Jangan bilang kau lupa tuan Choi!

=won10kyu13=

**~Love Call~**

_"pakaian hangat?"_

"Sudah."

_"Makanan ringan?"_

"Sudah."

_"obat-obatan?"_

"um."

_"Sudah belum?"_

"Sudah Wonnie hyuuuungg.."Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal mendengar ucapan kekasihnya ditelepon. Saat ini ia sedang mengepak barang untuk konser KRY di Jepang.

_"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Kyu."_ujar Siwon diseberang sana. Sebenarnya Siwon ingin mengantar dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk mengepak barang-barangnya tapi ia sedang ada jadwal penting yang tak bisa dibatalkan.

"Ne Siwon hyung.. Aku harus segera berangkat. Sudah dulu yaa.."

_"Ne. Hati-hati dijalan sayang. Periksa lagi barang-barangmu sebelum berangkat. Jangan lupakan baju hangat karena disana sedang musim dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."_

"Ne Wonnie hyung. kau juga jangan memaksakan diri. Sudah ya.. aku mau berangkat. Yesung hyung dan Ryeowookie sudah menungguku."

_"Baiklah. Hati-hati sayang. Saranghae."_

"Nado saranghae, hyung."

**WKLOVESTORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hellow smuaa. udah lama saya gak lanjutin FF ini :3 belum dapet feel fluff sihh.. kekeke.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. karena saya sendiri pas bikin senyum2 sendiri.**

**Maaf kalo banyak typo(s) karena (lagi-lagi) sya gak baca ulang. kekekeke. *ngumpet dibelakang WonKyu***

**yang baca tolong Review yaa.. karena review itu salah satu cara menghargai karya orang lain. saya selalu baca review kalian kok walau saya gak bales satu2 hehhee.**

**akhir kata,**

**mind to RnR?**

**-kkyu32-**


End file.
